The Goddess of the Moon
by DELEON25
Summary: While searching for a way to help the world handle it's over growing problem for resources, a young scientist, Professor Mona Selene, looks towards the moon.


The Goddess of the Moon

Nightbloom

The late hours of the night weighed heavy on the scientist of Pumadyne. Lieutenant Commander Steele had been left in charge of the well-trained enforcers left to guard the facilities, more than what the scientist themselves feel more comfortable having around. Even more so for Professor Mona Selene, a black feline in charge of her latest project and with the help of Professor Hackle.

Professor Selene's project focused on harnessing light given off from the moon to use an energy source for the people of Megakat City. "The Power Amplifier is almost ready to fire, Professor. With the adjustments made from of the cannons used from your weapon designs, we are able to send a power source to the moon and hopefully pinpoint where our crystal came from."

Professor Hackle was ecstatic to hear the news. "Wonderful. Soon katkind not only have achieved solar power, but lunar as well."

"It is hard to believe that we are so close to the possibility, Sir." Selene smiled. "Think of it. An endless source of energy from space. No longer will we have to burn fuel and rely solely on a renewable power source from the heavens."

"With the discovery of lunar crystals harnessing a small amount of energy, with our amplifier, we can send a pulsating surge of energy to hopefully find the source of what gave this energy a solid form." Hackle was beside himself. His dream to better katkind had made one leap closer to fruition.

The dead of night was growing livelier as both the professors and their assistance excitedly placed the finishing touches. Professor Selene gave her old friend and gentle smile, "The amplifier is ready to fire when ready, Professor Hackle."

* * *

In the cold rusted air of the enforcer scrap yard, one brown tom stayed up most of the night waiting for the night sky to glow from a bit away over the horizon. Jake knowing full well of the news Pumadyne had been up to and hoping to see what lunar energy could do. "Just need to make sure I can test it out myself successfully. Just imagine how cheaper our bill will be once we have some lunar energy early."

"You're still on that bologna, Jake?" Chance came out to the roof wondering what all the noise was about. "It's four in the morning, and you're fiddling with your machine in hopes of it working. How do you even know that piece of junk will catch any 'lunar energy'?"

"Do I need to remind you that we still owe the government a large sum of cash and our bills are not helping us pay up that debt. It's been six years now and we are nowhere near making a dent."

Chance sighed in defeat, "Sure, whatever, but we are the SWAT Kats!"

"Vigilante work doesn't pay the bills. It makes things worse. Jet fuel isn't easy to come by anymore and having it shipped to us secretly is raising our cash expense even more. At least most of this salvage yard can be used to make weapons and missiles, but all that electricity we could save from lights and tools in the bunker would help us tremendously."

The burly raised his arms, "No need to shoot me down. I'm just skeptical. That's all."

"I trust in Professor Selene and her co-worker, Professor Hackle." Jake smiled, "If anyone can make things happen, it's that old coot." Jake's ear flattened from hearing his best friend groan.

Chance's eyes grew as a burst of light flashed from the horizon, "Looks like they started."

"Oh man," Jake began to set up his small lunar panels, "I hope this works."

* * *

"We have made a direct hit to the moon, Professors." An assistant called out from their desk watching over the firing schematics. "Nothing yet on those crystals, but we have discovered faint energy scattered throughout an eight-kilometer radius!"

"Energy pulses are still trying to cover the moon's surface!"

"Hundred sixty-kilometer goal is at twelve percent!"

"We have to start small! We cannot increase the power of the amplifier or we risk damaging the moon and possibly the crystals!" The assistance gave their acknowledgement to Selene's commands. "The world is about to know a new power source and the moon will provide even more than the changing of the tides!"

"You could say we are changing the tides of history, my girl." Professor Hackle chuckled. Selene smiled to her old colleague for making such a terrible joke but welcoming all the same.

"Indeed, Professor. Such as the moon pulls and pushes the water of our land, it will soon provide us with power."

"Professor, Selene!" One of the scientists yell out, "There is an overwhelming spike of energy coming from the moon! It's…it's like nothing we could have anticipated!"

"What's going on? I need you to talk to me!" Selene shouted.

"These readings… It's absorbing out amplifier!"

"Shut it down!" Professor Hackle commanded

"No," Selene yelled, "we are so close to a major leap in history! We cannot give up now!"

"We cannot risk whatever is up in the moon to absorb our amplifier's power or the whole project will indeed lead to a failure. We must first learn what it is we found." Professor Hackle held his voice firm hoping the young feline would see reason.

"Hundred sixty-kilometer goal at forty-three percent!"

"The amplifier is overheating! It's using up more of our power supply to make up the energy lost!"

Selene was terrified her months of research and devotion would come to a sudden failure. Her heart wanted to keep going, but she knew well it was not worth it. "Shut it down! Stop all power flow to the amplifier and cut it off!"

Heavy machinery slowly shutting down with an audible whir. The amplifier began to spark from overworking itself and releasing immense heat. The lab fell into darkness before the backup generators brought back the lights. All the assistance tried to get their equipment started up again in hope the gathered data was still intact. Selene and Hackle question the staff for anything scramble around for an answer.

The main doors open as enforcers burst in wondering if everyone is safe. Steele made his way to both professors with an annoyed look, "I knew what you were doing was crazy, but to cause a massive power outage is not going to set well with me."

"We weren't planning on this happening. Everything just got out of hand." Selene said avoiding eye contact. Professor Hackle explained everything to the lieutenant of what had happened and made an emergency shut down. Selene had stayed silent throughout the explanation and ignoring Steele's opinions on the matter.

"You're all lucky I am not going to arrest you all for almost causing an accident. That being said, I am going to make sure my report goes to the commander himself." Steele walked off with a huff.

The scientists have gathered around the professors waiting for their next course of action. "Was anything recovered?" Selene asked.

"Not much has been recovered but save the anomaly we experienced. It's not the full date, but we can be sure that there is a large source of energy."

"That's good news." Professor Hackle said.

"Good news?" Selene hissed. "What kind of good news ruins months of preparations? Our amplifier has been damaged from an overflow of power. Most of our data is gone! And you say this is good news?"

"We must accept every little data as good news. This is indeed a first step towards—"

"Please, stop. I'm in no mood to hear your words." Selene walks away. Professor Hackle lowers his head feeling sorry for the girl.

Suddenly the light flicker. An ominous wind pours in from the opening in the ceiling. Everyone braced themselves from the gust as papers scattered about. A blast of light lands onto the amplifier bringing it back to life almost instantly. Everyone followed the source of the light up to the sky with their eyes.

"The moon…" Selene stepped closer, "It's reacting to the amplifier somehow." She reached to touch the light. Her mind was entranced by its beautiful smoky white glow as if it was shimmering. The light was gentle and soothing on her hand. She dared walk into it. Her colleagues begged her to stop, but she couldn't hear them anymore once bathed under the moon.

Selene was in a blissful state of mind. All her frustration and anger melted away. Selene worked up a smile as she stared up to the moon. "This light is the energy we are looking for. It powered up the amplifier. Just imagine what it could do for the city."

Selene smiled to her colleagues and realizing not all was lost. Her smile then turned to pain. She fell to her knees screaming in pain as she gripped her head. Professor Hackle ordered the ceiling shut quickly in order for others to get to her safely. Selene fell into a hysteric state. Her words came out inaudible and couldn't understand what it is Selene had been saying.

Selene gasped for air and her voice became even more hoarse as she screamed. It took all their strength to tie her down and fly her off to the hospital. She panicked in her mind. Tears fell along her face. Then she lost her vision to darkness.


End file.
